Back to the Beginning
by IisGONeatU
Summary: Yugi and Yami have a fight; will the memory of their first day together help them get over it? Yaoi, puzzleshipping, a tad angsty.


*Disclaimer* I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! and make no profit in writing.

This is kind of long for the first story of mine I've ever put on the internet, and this is my first fic. I know it's cliche which makes it kind of terrible by default, but hopefully someone out there will enjoy it!

I'm considering ending the story with lemon, so let me know what you think!

*and now, onto the story~*

* * *

><p>"What the hell is going on up there?"<p>

Sugoroku had heard screaming as soon as he had entered the house at 8 pm after a day with this old friend Arthur, and now it was almost 10 pm; Yugi and Yami had never fought like this before. At first, he had thought it was one of their usual squabbles which usually ended with them resolving the problem perfectly, and being as close as ever. When Yugi had first confessed that he was gay, Sugoroku had been surprised, but when he had seen him holding hands with Yami for the first time, it had seemed obvious; they were a perfect match. They did fight occasionally, and what couple didn't? This, however, was something different.

"Damnit, this is my house, and I can't deal with this anymore!"

He worked his way up the stairs. The thought of leaving them to it was appealing, as knowing Yami, he would be furious, and that kind of anger is best left alone. Knowing Yugi though, if a fight could be this intense, there would be no simple resolution, and he couldn't stand to hear it. He had better attempt to break it up. As he reached the top of the stairs, he could hear the words that were being screamed throughout the house:

"Why won't you answer my question?"

"Because! You know me better than that, and you shouldn't need to ask! Don't you trust me?"

Yugi was hysterical. Sugoroku could have stood there and listened to find out exactly what was happening, but that wasn't the way to do things. He slammed his fist on the door three times before opening it, and found Yugi sobbing into the duvet, huddled at the corner of his bed, while Yami stood facing him, his back to Sugoroku, obviously furious.

The room was silent for a minute with the exception of Yugi's crying, before Yami spun around, glaring at Sugoroku.

"Don't you have something better to do right now?"

"Just who do you think you're talking to, young man?"

Yami smirked at the irony of this statement.

"I mean it. I don't want to know what's happening, but this is my house, and I won't have this screaming go on any longer!"

Without warning, Yami strode past him, pushing him into the door and fled down the stairs. A few seconds passed before Sugoroku heard the front door slam.

Sugoroku wasn't sure how long it took for Yugi to calm down, but he stood there watching his grandson weep until he did so. When the heaving stopped, he sat at the bottom of the bed. He wasn't sure whether he should offer advice, or wait for Yugi to say something, but his question was answered soon enough.

"Thank you, Grandpa"

Sugoroku had previously been staring at the floor, but now looked towards Yugi. He looked so fragile; his eyes were shriveled and puffy, and still looked watery as they stared at the wall, his bottom lip quivering. Yugi had never been able to stand any conflict between himself and someone he loved, and Yami was definitely one of those people.

"So… Do you want to talk about it?"

Yugi looked at his grandpa, sighed, and then buried his face once again in the duvet.

Well, if Yugi didn't want to talk, no one could make him.

"I'll be downstairs whenever you need me. If you just need to let everything out, or if you want advice… I'm here for you"

Sugoroku stood up, and with one more look at his grandson, walked out of the room. As he was about to descend the stairs, he heard Yugi yell frantically:

"He doesn't trust me, grandpa!"

The weeping began again.

Sugoroku went back into Yugi's room, and sat in the same place as before, this time placing a comforting hand on his grandson's knee. After a few minutes, the crying subsided again, and Yugi seemed to want to speak.

"Whatever you tell me will be confidential, I promise, or you don't have to talk to me at all if you don't want to. But… I think it would help you"

Yugi looked at his grandpa again.

"He's jealous of Anzu."

This did take Sugoroku by surprise. Surely Yami couldn't be jealous of a woman in Yugi's life?

Yugi must have read the surprise in his grandpa's face, because he went on to explain.

"This morning, Anzu called, and I haven't seen her in so long! She asked if I wanted to see a movie with her and then asked if maybe she could drag me along shopping, and of course I said yes, because it's not as if I had any other specific plans. I woke Yami and told him I was going out with her for the day, and he hardly spoke a word until I was about to leave, when he made some comment about it sounding like a date. I assumed he was just grumpy after being woken up, so I didn't think anything of it!

"It was a normal day out, and nothing happened. It was good to see her again, what with me spending most of my time with Yami and she's been working on her dancing and working so hard. When Anzu walked me back here, Yami was watching us saying goodbye, I didn't know he was there… Anyway. He saw Anzu kiss me on the cheek before she left. As soon as I shut the door and turned around, he was suddenly there, and screaming at me, about how he had always suspected I still had feelings for her, and how could I do this to him, and I had no idea what he was talking about at first, but then he just kept bringing up the past and asking repeatedly if it HAD been a date, and…"

"Yugi, stop!"

Yugi blinked in surprise at his grandpa's sudden outburst.

"Yugi, you can hardly breathe, you need to calm down. Yami loves you, and when he comes back from where ever he is, he'll have calmed down. Hopefully so will you, and then you can talk about the problem and solve everything"

Yugi didn't look too convinced.

"Trust me, Yugi. You do want to fix it, don't you?"

Yugi nodded so frantically, Sugoroku was afraid his head would fall off.

"Well then!" Sugoroku smiled as he stood up. He was sure that Yami was just in one of his moods and would be alright when he came back home. "After all, all relationships and emotions are constantly changing. You can't expect to be either happy or furious with the same person all the time, right? I'm sure that by this time tomorrow you'll both be fine." Sugoroku wasn't sure how true this really was, but trying to be positive around Yugi usually had the best effect. It was the easiest way to make him smile.

Yugi smiled at this. His grandpa was telling the truth, and he was sure that they would sort it out.

Yugi and Sugoroku suddenly jumped as they heard the front door slam for the second time that night, and familiar footsteps in the kitchen. The smile on Yugi's face changed into a look of terror. If Yami had been out only this long, maybe he wouldn't be as calm as Sugoroku had predicted…

"I'll go to Arthur's again. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I stayed there for an hour or so" Sugoroku winked at Yugi as he left the room, and he headed downstairs. Whether these two have made up or are still fighting, I don't particularly want to spend the night in my own house tonight, he thought as he approached the door and reached for his coat. Maybe it'll be safe in the morning, he thought as he looked down, searching for his shoes. Instead of finding them, however, he heard footsteps approach him. He knew Yami was about to say something.

"I'm sorry for earlier, Sugoroku"

An apology? Was this the same Yami that had left the house earlier? Sugoroku turned to face Yami and saw that he wasn't looking at him, but at his toes. For the first time, Sugoroku read shame, confusion, and pain on Yami's face. Never had he seemed so lost.

"I understand, Yami. I'll see you in the morning"

Spotting his shoes, he slid them onto his feet and opened the door, stepping outside into the fresh autumn air. He closed the door gently behind him and set off down the street, only dimly lit by a handful of flickering street lights.

With Sugoroku gone and Yugi most likely still in his room, the house was eerily quiet. Yami pulled out his usual chair at the kitchen table and sank into it, staring at the wall opposite. His mind was an absolute mess. He had thought that a walk would have cleared his head, or maybe even a few drinks at the local bar. He had left the house earlier determined to come back clear headed and rational, and the thought of getting some fresh air had been appealing at the time. However, the further he had walked from the house, the bigger his chest seemed to sink, and there seemed to be a stone within his heart that was growing. All he could think about was Yugi, the tears that he had cried, and the pleading tone of his voice. Did he honestly think that Yugi would do such a thing? It wasn't that he didn't trust Yugi – in fact, he had never known anyone more trustworthy in his entire life. All of his worry, confusion and pain stemmed from his fear of losing the one thing that kept him sane.

* * *

><p>Yami had first sensed that Yugi felt something besides friendship towards him in the very kitchen he now sat in, wishing the ground would open up and swallow him whole. It was his favourite memory, because within the space of a few hours, they had gone from best friends to lovers. Yami could never have imagined that it would have happened that way in his wildest dreams, but it had. He had walked into the kitchen to see Yugi eating pancakes, it being the sweet smell of syrup that had woken him up in the first place. The sight of Yugi that morning had brought a sharp pain to his chest, because he had looked so beautiful, and Yami had never considered that Yugi would ever return his feelings for even a second. He was wearing his tight leather pants with a blank top; simple, and yet the outfit showed every curve of his body, and it was wonderful. Yami, on the other hand, was in his boxers and must've looked a mess, but when he entered the kitchen that morning, Yugi's head shot him to look at him, and there had been a certain look in his eyes that made Yami feel euphoric, and yet uneasy.<p>

"Good morning", Yami had said as he sat in his usual chair across from Yugi.

"Mor-" Yugi had begun to speak, forgetting his mouth was full, and syrup had dribbled down his chin. He had blushed as he wiped it off and finished his mouthful.

"Let me try that again… Morning!" Yugi had definitely been very happy that morning.

* * *

><p>The memory of the conversation that followed that short exchange made Yami feel sick, after the fight that still hadn't been resolved. Yugi's happiness had been because Anzu had agreed to go on a date with him that day. At the time, Yami had been jealous and yet happy for his friend, as he had always known of Yugi's attraction towards Anzu, but now, it was killing him. He could hardly bear to think anymore. He leaned forward, and slammed his head into the table.<p>

"STOP!"

After a few seconds, he heard someone coming down the stairs. He knew it was Yugi, and wasn't sure if he could bear to talk to him, or even see him in his current state. He wasn't thinking clearly, and he couldn't take another fight.

"Yami?"

Yami turned his head towards the door, still on the table, and saw Yugi's head poking out the door. The sight of him had made the pain worse, and it was threatening to overflow and drown him where he sat.

"… Are you okay? I heard a loud noise and you yelling something… You're not hurt, are you?"

Yami's heart flipped inside his chest. Yugi was practically whispering to him, clearly afraid of an outburst, and yet was still concerned enough about him to come downstairs and ask. That was what he loved the most about him. No matter what had happened, he always had someone's best interests at heart, and was never selfish.

Yami lifted his head and faced the wall opposite his seat; he couldn't take it anymore. Tears filled his eyes, and he didn't even try to control them. His tears were silent as they glided gently down his face and dripped onto his hands which were folded together in his lap. He had never been so overcome with any emotion that he could not control it before, and it was something he didn't like. He felt weak.

"No, Yugi… I didn't hurt myself… Not physically, anyway"

The words were choked, and he couldn't tell if Yugi had heard him until he looked up to see those big, innocent, wonderful eyes looking directly into his. Yugi wiped Yami's left cheek with his hand and gazed at the Pharaoh, unsure of what to do next.

"I'm so sorry, Yugi…"

Yami pushed his chair back, taking Yugi by surprise, and stood up with his eyes clenched shut for a few seconds. He then began to walk towards the door to go upstairs.

"… Am I coming with you?"

Yami didn't answer. He climbed the stairs, went into Yugi's room and threw himself down on the bed, in the exact same spot Yugi had been crying before. He could see the patches that had been soaked with the tears of the only person he had loved so much, and his own tears suddenly stopped. He buried himself into the duvet; he just wanted to pass out, to not think anymore…

He suddenly felt the bed bounce, and a pair of arms wrapped around him. He cleared the sheets from his face and saw Yugi there; those deep eyes again that just screamed a sadness that would have made him buckle at the knees with remorse and grief, had he been standing.

They lay there, looking at each other, for what seemed like hours. Yugi was the first to speak.

"Do you remember that morning in the kitchen?"

* * *

><p>"So, Yugi!" Yami said as he leaned across the table to stretch his arms out. "What's the occasion?"<p>

He saw Yugi's cheeks turn scarlet, and raised his eyebrow. This must be serious, if he actually had to try to get it out of him. It was unusual for Yugi to not gush to him about anything that could make him this happy.

"Well…" Yugi looked at Yami, hesitating. He bit his lip.

"Come on, Yugi! What could possibly be so good that you can't even tell me?"

Yami smiled to reassure Yugi; the suspense was killing him. New stock at the game shop? Something to do with one of their friends?

And then it had clicked.

"So, has Anzu asked you out then?"

"Well, no. I asked her out. And she said yes!" Yugi's eyes beamed with triumph at this announcement. Yami was jealous. No, insanely jealous. He couldn't remember when exactly he had realised he was in love with Yugi, but it had been a while back. He had secretly hoped that Anzu would never say yes, just so he could pretend that one day Yugi would feel the same way about him, but he knew it was incredibly selfish of him. He deserved to have this shoved in his face. Yugi wasn't doing it deliberately, of course, but it was painful still. Yami smiled at Yugi.

"Congratulations. I'm happy for you"

* * *

><p>"Of course I remember, Yugi" Yami breathed. "Don't you think that makes this a hundred times worse for me?"<p>

Yugi thought for a second about what his lover had said, and replied "No, Pharaoh, I don't mean just that… Think about how it all ended"

Yugi saw a realization spread across Yami's face. He had been thinking in his bedroom since his grandpa had left, until a loud bang and yell from downstairs had interrupted his thoughts and he had gone downstairs to check everything was alright. He knew that from Yami's perspective, how they began didn't help the situation – but for Yugi, it was the perfect solution to the problem, and he had reminisced of their blissful beginning as a couple for at least 30 minutes. He could never forget that day.

* * *

><p>"Thank you! I just wasn't sure what to wear this morning, so I settled for this and figured I'd think about it some more while I made food. I'm still not too sure though. What do you think?"<p>

Yugi wanted Yami's opinion on everything, and this was no exception. He had liked Anzu for a long time, and she had finally said yes, so the day had to be perfect. He was pretty sure that she had said yes out of pity more than actually wanting a date with him, but maybe if the day went really well, she'd start to think of him as more than a childhood friend. Of course, Yami knew all of this. What he didn't know was that Yugi had fallen for someone else a little more recently… But he could never know about that.

"You look great, Yugi" Yami's eyes shined a little as they looked at him.

"Are you sure you don't need me to do a little twirl for you before you make up your mind, Yami?"

Yami smirked. Yugi couldn't read anything else of his expression, but felt stupid after saying it. That was his pathetic attempt at trying to flirt with the one he was in love with before he went on a date with someone else. But, what else could he do? He had given up on the Pharaoh a long time ago. There was no way that someone so charismatic, so intelligent, graceful and beautiful could ever love someone like him, even if he loved him as a close friend.

"What are you waiting for?"

Yugi was snapped out of his thoughts by Yami's question.

"Huh?"

"The twirl. I'm waiting!"

Yugi blushed again. "I was only joking, Pharaoh…"

"But I'm not." Yami got out of his seat and walked to Yugi, grabbing his left hand. Before Yugi knew it, he was pulled to his feet and forced to give a full spin, Yami lifting his arm up as he went. The second they touched hands, Yugi felt a jolt through his spine, and as he danced around in his leather, he felt ridiculous, but the smile on Yami's face made him so happy, he had feared that his heart would explode in his chest then as they laughed together.

* * *

><p>Yami just didn't want to think anymore. No memories, no thoughts, no emotions. He wanted nothing. He shook his head fiercely, and covered his face with the duvet once more. He heard Yugi sigh.<p>

"I'll be in the other room if you need me"

The door closed, and he was alone. He felt completely numb by now; what was the point? He was so scared of having Yugi taken away from him. Yugi had been the only true source of happiness he had ever known, and if the rest of the world was so dark, what stopped Yugi from one day leaving him?

He knew he was wrong. He knew that the fight had been stupid, and he had nothing to worry about. He was paranoid and jealous; nothing could express how much he cared like the two terrible flaws in his personality, but at the same time, nothing could be so destructive. He had no right to make Yugi suffer through his fear with him, and yet he couldn't summon the strength to get up and find his lover. If anything was going to push Yugi away, it was this, and yet his fear paralyzed him.

The idea of sleep crossed his mind, but Yami wouldn't be sleeping any time soon. Whenever he was distressed, he couldn't perform normal bodily functions. Eating and sleeping were beyond him. The more he tried to clear his mind, the more he struggled to cease the throbbing in his chest. When he finally gave in to the pull of his mind, he was taken back to that day.

* * *

><p>As Yami had been watching Yugi twirl, he had seen the look in his eyes, and the smile on that beautiful, innocent face. He had suddenly stopped smiling or laughing, and his hand dropped beside him, still holding Yugi's hand. Could it be possible that Yugi felt something for him?<p>

"What is it, Pharaoh?"

Yami closed his eyes and shook his head, then answered.

"Nothing… Nothing at all. I'm going to watch TV"

Yami turned to walk to the living room.

"I'll come with you!"

Yami span around, looking at Yugi's smile and big bright eyes. He seemed intent on spending the morning with him.

"Don't you have to prepare for your date?"

Yugi's face fell.

"Oh…"

Yugi seemed to think for a moment, then ran upstairs suddenly. I suppose he's in a hurry, thought Yami, and he went into the living room and spread out across the sofa. When he realised he was sitting on the controller, he picked it up and turned the big screen on. He didn't really feel like watching anything, but he had to distract himself with something. The TV showed a soap-opera, then a game show, then cartoons, and finally the news. This will do, thought Yami.

Yugi suddenly burst into the room and leapt onto the sofa, lying down beside Yami.

"What happened?"

Yugi looked up at Yami."The date's not until evening, so I get to spend at least the early afternoon with you!" and with that, he snuggled into Yami's chest. "The news? You watch the most boring TV sometimes, Pharaoh"

Yami smiled. What was going on with his other half? "You should have more interest for the bigger picture, Yugi. It's good to know what's going on in the world"

Yugi looked up at Yami again. "Oh really? What would you say if I told you I wanted to watch cartoons?"

"I would say, too bad, because I have the controller, so you're stuck with something more interesting!"

"What if I manage to steal it from you?"

Yami smirked. "I'd like to see you try, little one"

Yami jumped up, now kneeling on the sofa, and lunged for the Pharaoh's furthest hand. Yami pulled it towards his chest, shielding it from those tiny fingers.

"You'll have to try harder than that!"

Yugi grabbed Yami's hand and attempted to pry them open, but Yami was much too strong. Yami then moved his hands around the back of his hand, and as Yugi leapt up once more to try and reach around, they found the other looking into their eyes with looks that made both of them tingle with a strange excitement and daring.

Yugi widened his eyes slightly and tilted his head down slightly, pouting his lips.

"Please…"

Yami knew this would come, because Yugi knew he hated that look, and could refuse him nothing. Today, however, was different. He was curious about Yugi's apparent flirtatious mood, and wanted to see if maybe today would be the day he had dreamt of.

"Yugi, you know I can't resist that look…" Yugi looked up, with a satisfied look on his face. "… But the answer is still no!"

Yami laughed as Yugi protested.

"Come on! I'll still try to steal it from you!"

Yugi reached over the Pharaoh's head, forcing him to slide further down so he was now lying flat. With Yami's hand still behind his head, Yugi tried to lift it up so he could reach, and after a few moments of struggling, he suddenly stopped. He was directly on top of Yami, and giving him a look that shot chills up and down his spine.

"Yugi?"

Yugi's eyes quickly darted down to Yami's lips for just a second before they were looking into his eyes again, and they were only three inches apart.

What's making Yugi act like this? Yami couldn't think fast enough as the current dilemma made his heard hurt. What happens now? Surely Yugi wouldn't have the confidence to do anything, even if he knew how I felt about him. But how does he feel? And why is all of this happening today, the day of his first date with Anzu?

* * *

><p>Yugi sighed as he looked around the spare room, completely empty with the exception of only a bed. He went and sat down on it, with his back to the wall. Would Yami remember like I do? Yugi wasn't entirely sure what to do, but it was late, and he was sleepy. He was determined not to sleep though. Not until he had solved this mess with Yami.<p>

Maybe I'll just doze off for a while… He'll wake me up if he wants to, won't he?

Yugi lay down on the bed, closed his eyes, and saw the clear memories as if he was watching it with his very eyes at that precise moment. I wonder if Yami's thinking of it too…

Although they were in two different rooms, the two lovers were remembering exactly the same thing.

* * *

><p>Yugi was confused. Why today? And why was he being so daring? Up until this point, he had dared to flirt a little, but as far as could also be labeled as just being friendly and a little hyper. This was something different. He wanted to kiss the Pharaoh, and he was sure that Yami had realised this too as his eyes had widened. But he didn't have the guts to actually go through with it.<p>

Well, whether anything happens here or not, I can't see Anzu today.

Yugi without warning got up and ran out of the room. Yami heard him run up the stairs, and wondered what on earth he was doing. He too got up, forgetting the controller was still in his hand, left the room with the TV still flickering and walked to the stairs, and heard Yugi talking.

"I'm sorry… Really, I just forgot all the homework I have to do this weekend… I know it's a Saturday, but I really do have a lot, and I hate to leave it until… Yes, of course! Maybe next weekend instead… Thanks for understanding, Anzu, and I really am sorry… Okay, see you Monday"

Yami listened to this, and had no idea what to make of it. There was the obvious solution, but Yami couldn't believe it. That was too good to be true, it just couldn't be.

But, there's only one way to find out, he thought. He ran up the stairs and entered their room to find Yugi lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"What about all that homework you have to do?"

Yugi shot up, his cheeks slightly flushed.

"You heard that, huh?"

Yami sat on the end of the bed, giving Yugi his serious look.

"Yugi… What's going on?"

Yugi looked at the pharaoh for a few seconds before looking down, feeling his cheeks burn up. Why did he look so good when he looked so concerned, especially with him still in only his boxers? And why did he have to ask? Shouldn't he have figured it out by now?

After a minute, Yugi simply shrugged.

"I just didn't feel like seeing her today, I guess"

He lay back down, with half of him hoping that the pharaoh would leave him alone, and the other half hoping that he would attack him.

"Yugi, I'm serious. You've wanted this for so long, and you were so happy this morning. What happened? Is it something I did?"

Oh, pharaoh! Yugi sat back up, and noticed that Yami had moved a little closer, and was resting his hand on his leg. It was such a light touch, and yet Yugi felt more compelled to confess his feelings for the Pharaoh than ever before. Why had he cancelled his date with Anzu? The answer was simply because he was in love with the man sitting before him, and the thought of leaving him to spend time faking his feelings for someone else just wasn't appealing, especially after the few minutes in the living room that had sent his heart racing. How did he say that though?

"Yami…" Yugi couldn't look at him, but he knew that he had to say something. He couldn't pretend that nothing strange had happened.

Yami could read the expression on Yugi's face, and was trying to suppress the smile that wanted to be on his face. Had Yugi really cancelled his date for him? Did Yugi have feelings for him? Or, more importantly, would he confess them?

Maybe Yami had to make the first step.

"Make some room", the pharaoh commanded. Yugi lay down again and got as close to the wall as he could so that Yami could join him. As he lay down, he felt his pulse quicken once more. He's so close to me…

Yami turned on his side to look at Yugi, who seemed lost for words.

"Yugi… You never did steal this from me"

Yugi looked at Yami's hand and saw the controller still there. He smiled. He reached out for it, freeing his hand from underneath him, but Yami dropped the controller on the bed and grabbed his hand, all with a smile on his face.

"Yami?"

His grip tightened on Yugi's hand, wondering what to do next. He took his other hand and brushed a piece of hair from Yugi's face.

"It's a shame you didn't want to go out today, you really do look good. Anzu would've eaten her heart out"

Yugi blushed, staring at their hands clasped together. "Well… To be honest, her opinion isn't that important to me… At least not anymore"

He looked up and saw Yami looking at him with a raised eyebrow. His blush deepened.

"Really? Is it because you're getting over her, or you care about someone else's opinion more, or both?"

Yugi was startled at this question, and the surprise must have shown on his face, because Yami's eyes were smiling, and piercing through him effortlessly.

Whether or not he already knows, this is the perfect chance to tell him how I feel, and I may not get another. Yugi opened his mouth and willed the words to come out, but they were stuck. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and…

"I don't care about Anzu anymore, there's someone else."

Silence. Yugi opened his eyes to see Yami still staring at him, and this time, his mouth was smiling too. He lifted his hand towards Yugi's face again, but this time, stroked his cheek slowly. "And who is this incredibly lucky mystery person?" He shifted a little closer, still holding Yugi's hand, and moved his other hand down to his neck. He saw the pulse jump in Yugi's throat.

"Ummm…" Yugi closed his eyes again, praying for the courage to say what needed to be said. He felt his hand being lifted up and then gently kissed by what he imagined must be the softest lips ever. He opened his eyes once more to see that Yami still had his lips to his hand.

"Go on", he breathed.

"Well…" but Yugi was too distracted by the kiss to be able to think well enough to even remember what he was going to say.

Yami suddenly pulled Yugi's hand around him, and once again, they were inches away from each other's lips. Yugi let out a small sigh before Yami kissed him. The first kiss was so very gentle he could barely feel it; it was more like a graze. The second was a little harder, at least hard enough to be considered a real kiss, but still so gentle. So this is what heaven feels like…

Yami's instinct told him to go in for more, while his mind told him to pull back and wait for a reaction of Yugi. He followed his instinct. Slowly, Yugi did begin to respond, kissing him back so delicately. Now that Yami thought about it, he couldn't remember Yugi ever mentioned him kissing someone before.

My first kiss! thought Yugi as he lay there with the Pharaoh. I always imagined it to be more complicated, as if there was some kind of magic trick to it, but this feels so natural… and I don't know if I can resist much more if he wants it…

Yami pulled back for a second.

"Yugi?"

"Yes, pharaoh?" breathed Yugi.

"… I've been wanting to do this for a very long ti-"

"I love you, Yami"

Yami obviously showed the surprise in his face and not the complete joy spreading through him at the moment, because Yugi looked away, as if embarrassed.

"I don't expect you to say it back, I've come to terms with the idea of you never feeling that way for me, but I - "

"I love you too, Yugi"

Yugi's head shot up with his eyes fixed on Yami's, looking the happiest Yami had ever seen him.

"I have loved you for a very long time… For as long as I've wanted to do this…"

Yami kissed him again.

* * *

><p>Yami slowly came out of his daze under the covers of Yugi's bed, and if anyone had seen his face, it would have been described as a look of pure horror. He shot out of bed and ran towards the door, flinging it open so hard it crashed into the wall, the handle leaving a dent in it. He ran to the room where he knew, or hoped, Yugi was in, and flung the door open with the same kind of force.<p>

Yugi was lying in bed half asleep before, but the sound of the first door being opened had woken him from his doze. He was surprised to see Yami standing at the door and even more surprised when he jumped onto the bed and engulfed him in his arms.

"Yugi, I'm so sorry."

Yugi was stunned by these words as he sat with his head cradled at Yami's chest. What had brought on the change of heart?

"You were right, I just didn't remember, and of course you wouldn't ever… I mean…"

"It's okay, Yami" said Yugi as he put his fingers to Yami's lips, silencing him. "I understand, and I forgive you. I love you too"

The two lay there for a little while, just enjoying each other's company and thanking the Gods that they still had each other.

"So… Did you remember?"

"Yes, Yugi. And believe me, I feel incredibly stupid for doubting you even for a second"

"Well, I'm glad", said Yugi with a shy smile on his face, his cheeks reddening a little, "but did you think about… the other thing?"

A huge grin spread across Yami's face.

"How could I forget, Yugi?"

* * *

><p>So there you go... Please let me know what you think! Any criticism is welcome, negative or positive, and let me know if you want lemon :3<p> 


End file.
